A Natural Love Affair
by Amity The Only Pickpocketier
Summary: Fate was wrong. What else could be wrong? Her fiancé was on a rampage. Her best friend at her side, watching her. She was once told that the man in her life were to be together for life. But being a princess was hard, when the men in your life are one prince and one pirate. Read and review please. give a fellow author a chance.
1. Proloug

**HELLO POSSIBLE FOLLOWERS OF THIS STORY! **

**This story is about... well the summary fits it pretty well. **

**please review! AND read. **

**!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!**

**Chapter One**

**Prolong**

**!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!**

War. There was always war in Greece. Either with the mind or with swords. Her heart was ripped out after they had told her that the pirate was missing. Her secret friend, out at sea and missing. While her husband was out at war fighting the pirates.

The men of her life gone. Ripped from her heart. Nothing was right. The life was blank. It was always the same with those two. One would be here while the other was out at sea or at their home without her.

Perseus was the only kind hearted pirate she could have ever met. His jet black hair never combed, enter the fact that he never needed to shower but still smelled perfect in the morning. The green or maybe blue eyes were the perfect eyes she could have set her eyes on. The sea eyes he called them. His body was full of scars from past lives and others from past wives. He would laugh his kind laugh when he said that. He said she was foolish to be with him in the way she was. She acknowledged the fact every time he said it.

Lucas was hard nut to crack. His warrior exterior with a kind broken person inside. The cold blue eyes were gone after they were done with life. The kind blue eyes came out at night. He would ask about the day she would say that it was fine. His blond hair was combed and dirty from leading his prisoners around. He was never home after war. There was always a part missing. One part after one part. They would never talk right after the fighting. They would say their hellos and then they were off. One day after another.

Her bare feet hit the ground, going down the stairs. The sound echoed throughout the tower. Her blond curly hair down and reaching her waist, the moonlight hit her when she passed a small window. Her grey eyes shined with hope for life.

The nights were gone after the war started. Her eyes were always open, wondering if they meant each other and fought. It would be a fight that would last forever, never ending. Their swords hitting every second, hitting and scaring each other. One day, if one to come home, either would be king. One could keep her heart, but now it was torn in two.

The war had started when Lucas thought that the town which was burnt down, which was his hometown, was burned down by the pirates. He had hated the pirates, ever since his father had been taken by some. He later learned that his father wasn't taken, but he went with them.

Perseus was one son of a pirate, along with the son of the princess of the Greece. His grandfathers were each others enemy, with Perseus' life connecting the two. His mother wanted to run with his father but when her father, the high king of Greece, killed him she had nowhere to go. Along with her unborn son. She gave up Perseus as a command, from her father.

The stairs came to a halt, commanding her to walk straight forward. The midnight blue dress was long sleeved, ending on her wrists. She tugged at them endlessly. The bottom of the nightgown reached the ground with a little train behind her. She was dragging her dress along, just like her life.

They've meant before. They never knew who the other was. Lucas thought that Perseus was an old friend, not a pirate who she had meant many years before in need of assistant. Perseus thought that Lucas was a brother, not a fiancé. They glared at each other for some time, each gripping their swords. She had to separate the two before they ripped each other apart.

Perseus soon learned about who Lucas was and about to drive a knife through a heart. He also soon learned that she forcefully engaged to him, and put the knife back in its rightful place, his pocket.

When Lucas learned who Perseus was, he forbid her to ever see him again. He made sure two people were watching her at all times. Even when she was sleeping. He made the days horrid. Then when the servants would switch, it would take maybe fifteen minutes, she would make sure a letter got out to Perseus. Then they would write each other letters, for months until war was officially called on the pirates.

Her heart was going at a rapid pace now, letting everyone who was sleeping know she was walking the floor.

The grand ballroom is were she meant Lucas, a kind hearted man then. She choose wrong, after the engagement he was awful. She meant Perseus and everything else was turning right again. Lucas grabbed her from him and into then she back into the dark.

This all started one year ago. When she meant Perseus and started a tiny life of adventure.

She was in the middle of the ballroom now. Her nightgown was far from what she wore the day she meant either of the men. The chandler sparkled, the windows letting the in the moon, the drapes in a reflected position, and the only person to this beautiful site at night was her. A new pair of feet was running towards her. She turned to see a pair of lips say one word before they fell.

"Annabeth."

**Thanks For Reading. And merry Christmas. please either favorite or follow or review or just sit there for a week and wait for the next chapter. well hope yall liked the chapter. **

**the setting in sometime in the days when greece was still alive with its kings and queens. just to let you know.  
**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS,  
**

**HAVE JESUS IN YOUR HEART,  
**

**HAVE A GOOD DAY AND, **

**SOME NICE WEEKS OFF FROM SCHOOL,  
**

**AND IF YOU DON'T HAVE A FEW WEEKS OFF FROM SCHOOL,  
**

**WELL UNTIL NEXT TIME,**

**Amity The Only Pickpocketier.  
**


	2. Chapter 1

**_HI HELLO _****I AM BACK... **

**HERES the next chapter and thank you all for following or favorting the story.**

**OR you sat in your seat for five days waiting for this and damging your eyes...**

**well... PLEASE REVIEW.**

**CHAPTER one**

_1 year earlier..._

Her fiancé was of course postponing the wedding. He wanted it to be special and quote "right now, I think something is coming. Please, let's wait Annabeth."

She nodded tired and smiling the fake smile she kept on. He walked off after that saying that he had business. Kissing her forehead, he left her in the middle of room that was full of plans for the wedding.

That was yesterday. Now he was going to see the King of all Greece. Even though she was the princess of Athens, the biggest city in all of Greece, one King Ruled out all others. He was old and didn't have any heirs, expect his daughter who had gone missing three years ago. He was going to pick one of the rulers of the cites to rule Greece. Lucas thought he had a pretty good chance.

The white grey-spotted horse was ready for Lucas and even she could see that from her balcony. Her sea green gown was ready for travel, because she thought she was going on this trip too, but now she wasn't. Sighing and putting her hand under her chin, she was starting to rethink this whole situation out.

She was thinking of the day she meant him. Him was not Lucas.

It was held a few months ago, just after Lucas proposed to her. It was a ball, that was held in the most elegant place she could think of. Her palace...

_Her royal blue dress was big and she was hating it right now. The crown on her head was getting so itchy, she could die right now and nobody would notice. It was also a masquerade ball, which meant Lucas could be dancing with anyone here, who he thinks is her. "Are you doing well, Miss?"_

_That voice was beautiful and kind, yet smooth and sexy. She stood up and turned, with her gloved hands in her skirt. She turned around to see a man with the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen, sea green or ocean blue._

_He was wearing a black leather waistcoat, that seemed to have designs everywhere and about everything. His dark breeches were over his dark boots which were also leather. His eyes and mask were the only color on him. Which meant his messy hair wasn't blond but black. "Miss?" he said again with his hands in his pockets._

_"I am fine, Mister..." she trailed off motioned for him to tell her his name._

_"Jackson." he replied smoothly._

_"Yes, Mister Jackson I am fine." she said, wondering into his green-blue eyes."Why ask?"_

_He rubbed the back of his gloriously tanned neck. "You were looking pale, and I thought you might be ill."_

_She laughed."I am certainly not ill."_

_He opened his mouth to say something else but-_

"Miss. Annabeth! Miss. Annabeth!" she heard her name being called the servant, by the name of Piper.

Annabeth liked Piper, but she would sometimes come in at the worse moments. She turned to see her servant's face red and dirty. "Is something wrong Miss. Piper?"

She took in a few deep breaths and said "A horse from the royal stable had escaped Miss." she took a deep breath,"I tried chasing it but it was no use."

Annabeth exhaled, and sneezed at the same time. "If the horse is gone, let it go." she said calmly.

"I thought you might want to keep a horse if you and Lucas had a..." she blinked many times, trying to find the right word. "child."

"If we had a child we would give the child a cole, not a grown horse." Annabeth replied to her.

"Yes, I didn't think of that." she looked at the ground. "I overheard that Emperor Jason from Rome was coming to make an alliance with Greece, and that he was staying in this house. Next month that is. Is it true?"

Annabeth was reluctant to say but after she saw the twinkle of hope in Pipers eyes she just had to. "Actually, two weeks he is to come."

Piper nodded, blushed, and rushed out of the room. Annabeth laughed, she knew one day she would have daughter or son and she would be telling them about a royal and... She didn't know if they were to finish the wedding let alone have children. She turned to the balcony and saw that Lucas had left. A deep breath entered her body.

_Hours later..._

She had a brown and dark red skirt and corset on. The corset, for her suiting, was a little tight. She was going out to the city, for some tomatoes and carrots and other foods.

She walked out of her bedroom, with a handmade basket. She walked quietly though the palace, avoiding anyone who would stop her.

Her horse was tied up to the royal stable. She thought it was silly, the horses being tied up. She thought they had to roam free throughout the fields and now they would be lucky enough to get one minute of freedom.

Her grey horse had a brown leather saddle that looked heavy on the poor creature. she walked inside the little stall and took off the saddle, Yankees shuddered. Her horses name was Yankees and she got the name for her mother, who told her a great and wise woman had told her something about a Yankee. Annabeth had no idea what was a Yankee, but she liked the name. "No saddle today Yankees." she hopped on the horse, with the basket in one hand. "Now, off to town."

The ride to town was long and dirty, not to mention bumpy. Her feet were muddy by the time she had gotten to the town stable. After tying up Yankees and paying the old man who owned the place, she headed off for the market.

The market wasn't as crowded as it was two weeks ago. Many different tables full of fruits and vegetables crowned the market place. Annabeth roamed the tables, picking up different ingredients for the job. She stopped at the table full of tomatoes, she needed tomatoes.

She felt as if someone had been watching, but that thought was quickly taken away when she heard a loud sound.

A gunshot.

She looked behind her and saw Pirates. Pirates were hated by the public for their pundit smell and rotten teeth. They keep their distance from the public, until a few months ago.

_-a band of people attacked the crowd._

_They were Pirates, and they were wearing all black and leather. She yelled Lucas's name a thousand times running to fine him._

_Fighting they were, that's all they were doing. They hid among the rich, they attacked all night long. She saw that one man who asked if she was ill, the leader of the band of Pirates._

The Pirates, she saw, were walking towards her, one of whom looked strangely familiar.

**THANK YOU for reading.**

**and for revieiwing in the box down below. it took me all night to fiurge this chapter out yesterday... if you review then i wont get writers block adn not write the next chapter until the next month.**

**~Amity The Only Pickpocketier**


	3. Chapter 2

**I think you are going to hate me after this chapter. **

**Anyway i hope you bought your tomtatos and torches. i really think you review and everything else.**

"Mister." she said right to his face.

A grin applied itself on his face, "My Princess, I didn't know you were here. If I did, I might have washed."

"Why yes," she said walking away, only to be stopped "I believe it would have been a good idea."

Allow Annabeth to introduce her... acquaintance. His name was Grover, and he was a dishwasher back at her home palace. He became a pirate after she had been banned from visiting and helping the servants. Never did he talk her again when he brought her lunch and other foods. After he left she saw him in glimpses, with a certain pirate that wasn't here now.

His hair were twirls of sandy brown hair with a mix of a light red, making his hair look like a ray of sunshine. He wore the same black leather engraved jacket, just as any of his pirate band. Eyes as brown a dead flower, the same dark brown yet light brown and crippled. He had lip ring and tattoos all over his body, or at least thats what she saw. His ears also were pierced, all the way up the sides and tops. He was a nature lover back when they were friends but she doubted it now.

"Now," he said with a dashing smile on his face, "walk with me?"

After she nodded the others roamed back to the crowd. Most of the band looked at women, very lustful may she add, and just walked off. Some watched the women and tried to convince them to come with them. Little of the band, maybe three or four, forced women with them. All made some kind of scene. She torn her eyes from the scenes wanting to take the pirates and plug them with knives. She also wanted to stay and help the women. The only option was to stay with Grover, sadly she choose that idea.

They walked a long distance, with silence filling the air. Then he talked. "It's been a long time since I've seen you Annabeth."

"Also you Grover." she said crunching the gravel under her sandals. "Now I ask Why did you bring me out here?"

"I need a favor." he bit his pierced lip. "When your husband comes home in the next few days, tell him we didn't do it."

"Do what, Grover? What did you do that my Fiancé would have been worried about?" she said facing him with a worried and confused face.

Before he could speak a shout called Grover. A man yelling and telling Grover to come there now. She grabbed his arm, looking at him with a look of confusion. "You will know when you hear it. We did not destroy, that isn't what we do." he said hurrily.

He ran off to help his band of gunning, pierced, and unlikely friends and pirates, wit anything they needed.

She made it home, very safely and calm. She knew somewhere in her stomach that something bad was going to happen, just like the ball a few months ago.

After she went to bed ignoring dinner, and all the maids warnings. Falling asleep in the darkness was hard, even though she had done it time and time before.

Things floated I her mind, image after image of possible things that could happen. She found out that letting them float through her head let her fall into darkness and give her chills.

_In her dream she was in a bed naked laying next to a man with tattoos. The walls looked as if she was in a boat, all wooden and carved. The bed rocked, proving she was right about being on a boat._

_Little snores were echoed from the man her head was on. His heartbeat was soothing. Her eyes dropped down again, wanting and dreaming of sleep, she snapped them open._

_Sitting up she felt sore, her legs aching and only then did she notice the tattoo on her right hand. It was man's handwriting, a name in a heart. Perseus in a heart. She did not know how it got there or why it was there in the first place. Turning her head she saw a man cover in tattoos, except for the face, nothing seemed to touch it._

_His sea green-ocean blue eyes were open and happy. She smiled for some reason she did not know. "Mister Jackson-" she was cut off._

_A kiss, a beautiful open at that. He was gentle and kind. She knew that now. He pulled apart from him and put his forehead against hers. "I do believe we are passed formalities, Annabeth." Another sweet kiss was put on her lips._

_She didn't know what she was doing in a bed with him, but if this was going to happen she would have been very happy with her life. If her fiancé wasn't her fiancé._

_Mister Jackson_ started to fade_ with the kiss_. She _reached out_ for _him_ but _he was gone and_ so _was the_ dream.

She felt someone or many people were around her. Her eyes opened, very tired.

Piper and all the other women servants crowded her and Annabeth had no idea why. "What is it?" she asked the women.

"Didn't you here?" asked the tiny brown haired girl. Her name was Hazel and was only three year younger then Annabeth and still so small. "About Lucas and the others."

Annabeth held her breath, "What did happen?"

"The whole city of Sparta was blown to pieces yesterday and now Lucas is hurt and coming home tomorrow." Hazel said.

Annabeth shot out of her bed.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Stolls shop in town...

A knock at the door at the Stolls mail service at nighttime was a rare occasion. It only meant one thing: a friend was of need. Conner, the younger Stoll, slowly opened the door only to see an old friend. "Leo, friend it's been a while." they hugged and same with Travis.

"Why did come at this hour?" Travis said sitting on the stool.

"My shipmates and me are in need of help." Leo said ruffling his dark brown curly and wild hair.

"The question, for us, is," Connor said with a glint of humor in his sky blue eyes, "What kind of help?"

His brother leaned back on his stool, hitting the wall. He had a glass of whiskey in his hand, trying to wash away his feelings for Katharine. He didn't even hear anybody. The love of his life was simply taken and gone. Scooped up by a prince, a very loving prince she had said. He was heartbroken, done with. He needed a job to get Katharine off his mind. That's why when Leo said "My shipmate and I need a way into the palace when the royal wedding, for the princess and the new king, goes on. Anyway in, nothing is a problem. We don't care how much money you want-"

Travis leaped out of stool, dropped his whiskey, breaking a good-to-God glass, and said "We'll do it. We will help you break into the royal wedding and I don't care about the costs, I need to do something to something else off my mind."

** I really would some reviews in the next few days while i try to wrtie the next chapter in this fanfiction tale**

**~Amity The Only PIckpockeier**


	4. Chapter 3

**_I am Back. _**

**HEY LEYNA IS IN THIS CHAPTER And THERE A MENTION OF PERCABETH...**

**Ths is the start of the whole story. There are flash backs and dreams...**

**CHAPTER  
THREE**

_At the __Athens__ port, on the __Blackjack__..._

Leo knocked on the door before he came in. He knew that he would be in trouble after he didn't come back before the meeting time. He just needed to his wife after six years. Now he was walking into the Captain's quarters, ready for any punishment that was meant for him.

He had the same black leather engraved jacket on, as anyone else. He was Spanish, the only Spanish pirate on this ship. Curly brown hair came from his mother in Spain and his brown eyes, which looked like fire was burning in them, from his father in Greece. The brown skin gave it away that he wasn't raised in Greece but in Spain. He was also the best comedian when it came to a time for slouching and, of course, drinking.

"Captain, I've talked to the Stolls, they have agreed to..." he looked for the right word in this place, "help us."

"Thank you for telling me." the captain said.

Leo turned to walk out the door, to go visit his family just as anyone else who had family on this ship. The captain stopped him with words, "Where were you last night Valdez?"

Leo took a deep breath. "I was visiting my wife, sir."

"You could not have waited until today?" he said, with a back facing Leo.

"Sir, I bumped into her on the street-" Leo uttered.

"Now get along to see your wife before I make you scarp the decks and do all the laundry." he said, laughing.

"Thank you, sir." Leo replied running out the door and into the boat.

Leo ran off the boat, well jumped more like it, and onto the dock. He ran until the end of the dock were his beautiful wife was waiting with a brown wore out dress on, the same dress she on when they got married. Her cheeks in his hands, they kissed. Forehead against each others, they laughed little laughs.

She, in the other hand, still heard her heart beating in her throat after last night. The dress was hard to put on, seeing that she wore it seven years ago for their wedding, and the other fact she had had a baby six years ago. The baby, Casanova, was back at the little cottage being watched by her older sister, her aunt. Leo, being a melon head, didn't know about Casanova.

She had her hands on his and was staring contently into his brown fiery eyes and was going to slap him if he went off on journey for six years on that Godforsaken boat.

"Reyna, what happened that I missed?" Leo said taking her hand and walking down the street, were people parted for the pirates and their wives.

"Nothing," she lied, "Why?"

"I can tell your lying, it's easy. You tell too many truths and when you tell a lie, it to easy." he said as they turned a corner and approached her horse, who neighed for Leo.

"You will see when we get home." she smiled as he got on the horse behind her.

"A surprise, you know I love surprises." he said with his nose in her hair, as they rode off.

She knew that.

* * *

Lucas was in the infirmary, with cut and bruises. No broken arms or legs, no burns, and bad bleeding. He was asleep, getting, as the other say, much needed rest.

She worried that this was the problem was the problem Grover was talking about. Blowing up a city was was...

That city was Lucas' home city, and he was going to be mad as hell when he woke up. Things were going to be much worse than they looked as if then were going to be.

She walked through the halls with a royal blue skirt and corset on. Barefoot, thinking and day dreaming, she thought about her dream. Mister Jackson was in her dream once again last night, but this time she was stopping his bloody wound from killing him. She had no idea what that meant or if it was the future.

Her feet meant a stone stair case, which lead to the back of this castle. She took the steps down the stones, and found grass at the bottom, just like she was a curious little girl. The wet grass snuggled through her feet, fitting perfectly in her own feet.

She walked out a for a while, until she found the cliff at edge of the castles property. She thought of oldest childhood friend, when she was an orphan and not the ten year old newfound princess. Percy, the sea green eyed and black haired boy with faint freckles and a voice that could go on for days. She thought of the day when they both left the orphanage, both to see new families and promising that they would come back to the orphanage after.

She laid on the grass both exhausted and energetic. Just thinking about Percy made her slip into a sleep...

_"AHHHHHHHAHHHHH!" Percy screamed to the world._

_He turned to Annabeth, who had covered her ears. She thought he was crazy but she wanted to get her feeling out too. "Now," he said pushing her to the edge of the cliff, "scream."_

_She took a deep breath. And screamed at the top of her lungs. "AHHHHHHHHAHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed._

_After she panted and turned she saw Percy covering his ears. It felt good to let her feelings out._

_Percy laughed and helped her down from the top of the cliff. "That was loud. Where did you learn to scream like that?" he said as they walked back to the orphanage._

_She punched him in the shoulder. _

_He had an old button up shirt that was too big for him but looked good on him. The wool pants might have been a little warm on the summer day. With a cap his black hair still did stop sticking out. His eyes were a strange sea green-ocean blue color, which would be the only color on him sometimes. "Percy! Annabeth!" a voice yelled._

_It was the matron and they knew why they were being yelled back in. To go to new families. "Wait." Percy said as Annabeth started to run._

_"Come on we have to go or she will kill us." Annabeth said grabbing Percy's hand._

_"Promise we will both come back here and scream. When we both get back from the next family. Even if it is after it has been twenty years." he said sadly._

_She thought for a second and said "How about after thirteen years we come here and scream, even if we are married and/or dead."_

_He nodded his approval. The matron yelled their names once again and they ran back to the orphanage and left their dreams behind._

She woke up in the grass and in nighttime. She stood up and walked the same path she walked earlier today. She thought about those strange sea green-ocean blue eyes and they looked almost exactly like Mister Jackson's. She stopped dead in her tracks and thought to herself, was Mister Jackson Percy or not?

She remember those eyes and she had the answer.

_Mister Jackson_ was _Percy_.

* * *

Persus Jackson was the head of a ship now. The most likely term was pirate, but he liked Captain better. Yes, he was at the ball a few months ago and did attack the palace. He had a good reason though. He really wanted to see Annabeth. After thirteen years, after the promise, he thought she might see that it was him. But after she motioned for his name he knew that she did indeed forget about him.

He motioned behind his back, giving his ship ages permission to attack. They only attacked because they wanted to and they wanted a good fight. He left with bruises and cuts, which some were still healing.

He had no family and no wife. He would have had a wife if Rachel didn't break it off with him. All his ship mates either had a wife and children or just a wife or in Chris's case just children. Chris' wife died in child birth after their second child, Sliena.

Nico, his second in command, had a wife and two little girls. He was the one that begged Percy to let them visits their families. Percy had hesitated, he hated it when he was alone on the boat, but agreed.

Percy Jackson was sitting on the dock, the edge of the dock, with his feet over the edge almost touching the water.

He was the only person on the ship, the only person, who's heart was with another. The others had wives but they were together. His heart belonged to one who was far away, in a castle, with a fiancé. Annabeth had stolen his heart. The one person who had never ever given up on him, until now.

**HOPe you liked That chapter. yes i am a LEYNA fan so if you arent then SUE. **

**~Amity The Only Pickocketier. **


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It had been a week since the accident in Sparta. Now, many were going to help and gather the pieces. Even Athens, all expect the rich and the pirates. They were staying for a meeting and a ball.

Lucas was walking around the place now with bandages on his face and body. He rested earlier then she did only because the pain was wearing him down. He looked different, with many burns covering his arms. They were only minor burns, to be healed in time, but it bothered her. Now, after all the pains and hurts, she knew he would become unable to speak to. That is what her mother had told her "All men are scared, Annabeth. No matter what they say, they are always scared."

She took a deep breath before entering the room full of people. All were colorful, women only seemed had more expression then the men. The men, actually, had less color then the women. Men wore blacks and grays, while the women wore various different colors. The ball was tonight and there she was, standing right at the top of the stairs just like Cinderella.

One light blue gown and two lace white gloves on her she walked down the stairs in her white heels. At the end of the carpeted bumps she found herself alone with women and some men who weren't invited to the meeting.

She walked around the laughing and mingling women. The occasional men stared at her with lust, wanting to touch her bright red lips. She would walk away quickly, not looking them in the eye. She bumped into a women, who dressed in a homemade dress. She looked up to see a women with fierce eyes. "I am sorry," the fierce eyes said, "I will always be clumsy."

"That is a flaw not to be considered in a woman," Annabeth said to her, "but I am also clumsy, maybe it is something nobody expects."

She blushed at the princess. Her hair was in a tight braid and her skin was very tan. The homemade dress was a dark red and looked as if she was skinner then she might be. "My name is Reyna, and you are the princess, I am assuming."

They shook hands, and then a shriek was sounded. Annabeth saw the women backing up into the corner, running from something. Annabeth ran thought the crowd and lost the women she was meeting. Forcing throughout the crowd of women and the lustful men, she finally found the end. It was like after running through a maze, panting and tired for the challenge. She looked at the crowd of dirty men before her, pirates were standing in front of her. She raised her head, ready to face men of all different sizes. A man stuck out even more than the other. She wanted to run up to him and and be engulfed in him warmth, which she doubted existed anymore.

Perseus Jackson stood in the front of the band of men, hands folded in front of him. He had grown since they last each other, thirteen years ago. His hair was still messy and stuck up like had used to, but it was more black then ever, shining midnight in the chandeliers lovely light. His skin was tanner then she had expected, he was very pale when they were kids and now he was a light shade of brown. The faint freckles were gone and done with, a mermoy of the the past. Then came his firgure, a tall man with muscles that would attract a woman from miles. The mystique sea green-ocean blue eyes were one to judge, they were filled with memories and love. A love she had never seen before, something that was meant to be protected by guards no one get past. The eyes stared into hers. "Annabeth." he said walking slowly towards her, while she followed his lead.

"You look..." he trailed off with his mouth unknowing.

"And the same to you, Perseus." she said standing face to face with him.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw the women she had meant earlier with a man, a pirate. She held a girl's hand in one, a little girl no older the six, and a Spanish pirate's in the other. Then Grover was in the other corner of her eye, sighing and swearing very sliently.

"Annabeth," Perseus caught her attention. "may I walk with you?"

She thought for a mintue, a long agoinzing mintue for Persus. She nodded and Perseus motioned for Grover to take over. The pirate men were lustful, and Grover shouted something. Perseus let out his hand for Annabeth, and she took it. They wondered out of the room and into the cold night.

She shivered within her long sleeves tugging at them endlessly, preparing her body for more cold. They were on a huge balcony, one meant for summer dances. She turned to see Perseus, nervous and happy. "You've grown." she said sitting on the balcony's thick edge, facing the pirate.

He rubbed the back of his neck, making his head look down at his feet, "So have you, and now you are the royal princess and..." he trailed.

She knew what he going to say, it's not like he didn't know. "And you are a pirate." she said very stable, her head looking into the dark night . "When did that become something you wanted to do?"

"I am actually the captain, but if you want to call me that.." he said.

When she looked back to him, his face was so close to hers that she almost fell off the balcony. He took her by the back and held her close. Her face was perfect in the moonlight and her hair was messy and perfect all at the same time. That's all Perseus could see right then, nothing else, nobody else. A heat filled the cold September air, a burst of Perseus' breath on her face. She could feel the desire in the air, making her want him.

His lips brushed hers, making not kissing her but just letting the lips brush hers like a warning.

Then like a lightning bolt in a thunderstorm, his lips and hands were on her. His lips massaging hers, his hands tangled up in her golden hair.

This moment was one that Perseus had been waiting to do for a long time. Ever since the promise, ever since the day he found her again. It took a long time but he wondered the sea and the kingdoms looking for her.

The last time he had seen her was when the annual parade had been held in the same town where they had grown up, in an orphanage with matron. When he had hear of the news that she found her real parents and was a princess and was going to be in the parade, he tried to make her notice him, but nothing came to a solution. He had been kicked to ground and cursed at. Every single thing he tried came to an end.

Then when he heard she was getting married to the king of Athens, he headed for Athens port. He had no idea who she was marrying or what her fiancé looked like. He still didn't care.

Now she was right there in front of him, and he took his chance at her. It might end in a terrible disaster, but he didn't care.

They broke apart, she was just sitting there panting and she put her forehead against his.

She was exhausted and relived, he had been her first crush and everything. Now they just sat there, repeating what Lucas and her had done. It was like her first ball, but more fierce. She was sure that they would see each other a lot more then just every ball.

She got an idea, one crazy wild idea. One off the tip of her tongue. "Perseus?" she asked shortly and in a whisper fashion.

"Yes?" he said in the same whisper fashion.

She took a deep breath, "I know Lucas will come out and figure out that I am gone," she saw those weird eyes of his roaming her body, "I want to see you again, and not just at every ball. Anytime, anywhere. Please."

He nodded.

And that is when the guards just decided to burst through the door, with a very familiar fiancé leading them, who just just happened to have a sword with Perseus' name on it.

**HELLO MY FELLOW PEOPLE**

**Anyway i know i havent upadated in a long time, i mean like a LONNNGGG time. for me at least. tell in a review if you liked that chapter and all sooo...**

**hey tell me if you were suprised about the whole major Peracabeth or not and all that.**

**~Amity The Only Pickpocketier**


	6. Chapter 5

**HELLO it has been a week since you have read this story **

**ANYWAY yeah it has been a week since i had updated... sorry i have had school and all that. GUESS WHAT! I get banana DNA tomorrow, for a school project, awesome huh. yay i have this insane science teacher. anyway i really want to say THANK YOU to all the people who reviewed; **

**Arandomfriend:THANK FOR REVIEWING RANDOM GUEST! when i saw your name i really thought it was my best friend, Smoshy Fever 101, but she said she didnt review so i was totally like... AWESOMWED out. i really thank you for saying that. AND yes there is a fight scence in here. not a big one though. **

**daughter-of-zues: You really Love my story, wow i've never had that before. really thank you. you have just bostsed my self asteam by a little bit, but yet a lot. **

**ElmoDaHorse: YES i am awesome. i could repeat my feat of awesomeness. **

**Herderp3.14159: thank you for givng soem adivice on wording. **i am sending you a hug over the inernet** **hugs** **

**OTHERS THAT I REALLY DONT WANT OT NAME RIGHT NOW: thank you!**hugs and xoxoxoxoxo*****

**CHAPTER 5**

Lucas, a man for the fight, was also civil. Which is why when he came out after the meeting, about who burned down his hometown, he told the guards to attend to the crowd of pirates. Then it went downhill.

The pirates ran towards the door, the guards chasing them. Lucas caught up with one a grabbed her by the shirt. It happened to be a little girl, six or seven. Maybe not a pirate but a pirate's daughter maybe?

The little girl had a natural tan and curly brown hair. She was wearing a homemade dark red small dress, which she almost tore out of. She was fierce; Lucas only knew that because she wriggled in his grip, very hard. When he finally got her in a grip hard enough that she could not get out of it. Dropping her on the ground, she landed on her feet only to run away and then be caught by guards. Her fierce deep brown eyes were tired and helpless. "Put her in the dungeon." he said looking at the scrapes on his arms she had left.

Now he would use the little girl for ransom to find out why the pirates were going on this rampage. He looked back at the crowd of women and men that were comforting each other. He looked for a head of messy blond hair, only to find nothing. "Annabeth!" he shouted.

A woman around his age, walked up to him. "She walked out with a man, a pirate. You won't find her here." she said.

He looked at the balcony's doors, and shouted for the guards. He turned to thank the woman who had told him, only to see no one. His eyes searched the crowd silently, and then found the woman.

She was holding her dress up, so she could walk down the stairs. She showed a good amount of leg, making Lucas look hungrily. He knew even looking at women made him, with those eyes, a person of many sins. Her electrifying blue eyes roamed his body with a look of wonder. The eyes that caught his stopped at his pocket, where he stuck his hand in, finding a piece of paper with an address. He put it in his pocket before the guards could look at it and looked at the woman again. With that look in her eyes he knew she meant for him to come to the address, anytime.

She walked down the stairs, making men look with a deep and wrong look, her black hair whipping her as she hopped into her carriage. He was tempted to go to the address tonight but he knew that it would upset Annabeth, making things go rolling downhill faster than it was right now.

He directed the guards to the balcony, opening the door with a sword in hand.

He saw his fiancé and the assumed pirate in a tight embrace. Lucas was angry and almost sliced the pirate's head off. Once Annabeth saw her fiancé, she jumped off the balcony rail and ran towards him. The pirate gripped his sword, getting ready for a battle.

"Lucas," Annabeth said, after hugging him, "what are you doing out here? I thought you had a meeting."

Lucas held his stare with the pirate's glare. They were both, which showed very much, in love with the woman. Lucas knew that he was and so was the pirate, very much in love with Annabeth. They both had their hands on their swords, as if they were holding Annabeth, tight and gracefully. "Who is this?" Lucas asked with his face still watching every move of the other man.

"This," she said standing in the middle of the two men, "is Perseus. He is an old," she looked at him as if trying out find the right word, "friend, in need of a favor. That's all he wanted Lucas, a favor."

"Well, then why," his voice started to rise, "were you kissing him?! I saw it, don't hid it from me!" he shouted.

"Maybe you should watch your fiancé more," Perseus shouted, "instead of telling her what to do!"

"You've crossed the line," Lucas said unsheathing his sword, "pirate."

Slashing at an unready Perseus, he almost slashed the pirate's chest. Perseus blocked the swipe with his sword and kicked Lucas in the stomach, pushing him back. Lucas stood up from the kick, after the second. Their swords touched each others adn then a punch was exchanged anf folks it looks like Lucas had taken another punch.

Swords clashed and a princess was angrier than her father after he lost a battle.

"Men!" she shouted. They stopped but didn't sheath their swords. "Stop fighting, you don't even know why you are in the first place!"

Lucas and Perseus' mouth were open to protest, but Annabeth waved it off. "Now," she said, "I need to talk to Perseus, privately. Go back to your meeting." she said to her fiancé.

The boys both kept their eyes on each other, watching every move. Once Lucas was gone, she moved very closer to Perseus. "An old friend?" he said pushing hair back behind her ear, Lucas never did that, "Is all I am to you?"

"No, no you are more than that," she sighed with her toe on their tips and her hands around his neck, "I just needed a lie."

He smiled, showing off those almost-white-yet-oh-so-yellow teeth, "A lie, I never knew you could lie."

"We've changed Perseus," her face mumbled in his shoulder, "both of us."

They were hugging by now, which put Perseus' head just a little farther, "Yes I have noticed," he fiddled with her ribbons on her corset, "but-"

They broke apart suddenly, so suddenly that Perseus' tightened the ribbons on her corset. She slapped his hands away, glaring at him. "I need to meet you again, and not at the next ball." she said her hands under her chin, her elbows on the balcony.

"My ship," he said following her moves, "and then we could have a little time alone. Nobody would bother us, unless Casanova decides to visit."

Worried looks crossed Annabeth's face, and she knew Perseus had caught the message. "One of my shipmates daughter, cute little Spanish girl." he explained.

"Fine then, tomorrow at 3:00 on the dock next your ship," Annabeth said straitening her back and Perseus followed her move, "no visitors though."

They kissed one last time and he walked away with a blush on his face. She knew the few days were going to be a little crazy and made full of secrets. The moon looked down at her, like her mother back home.

**PLEASE review and say if i did or did not repeat my feat of awesomeness, anyway have the greatest day on earth with someone wither its your bofriend (which i dont have, a boyfriend) or if your single and by yourself find a firend or do something with yourself. BLAHHHHHHH **

**~Amity The Only Pickocketier**

**P.s. i am reallly sorry if i didnt replie to your review i am really tired, i have this bad sore thorat and my hands aren't really working...**

**No really THANK YOU. **


	7. Chapter 6

**HEllo...**

**Sorry I haven't updated for a few months, a friend died. I was a mess and so was his girlfriend, well they weren't official but..., So sorry. **

**Warning: THERE IS A MEANTION OF JASPER IN HERE.**

**P.s. this chapter took at least a month for me to write, love it or else. **

**Chapter Six**

Annabeth was a young girl with a determined mind. Which is why when it was almost three in the afternoon she bolted out of castle without any one knowing.

People had heard of the attack on Sparta and everyone knew that the royals were to be guarded. Annabeth got away as quickly as she from those Lucas' precious guards. Although it had only been a day since Perseus had even touched her, her heart still remained in the same speedily beat. She walked to the town since her horse had been taken because of any precaution. Those stupid jesters she thought.

The town was barren when she walked in from the entrance, making it so silent that she was afraid if she walked and then something would rip her throat out for it. Her dress made a swishing sound which only made the silent walkway even more torturing. She walked with hawk eyes, almost seeing every moving thing in view. Then something moved in the fog.

A woman, with tear stains around her eyes. It was the same woman that Annabeth had met right before she went onto balcony. The same fierce brown eyes, long brown hair in a same tight braid. "What are you doing here, princess?" she said, approaching Annabeth.

Annabeth thought for a minute. "I was meeting-"

"Oh yes," she said walking, Annabeth took a dare and followed her, "Perseus was getting worried. He said that when you two were younger that you were came earlier to everything."

"Well," Annabeth said. She had to stop there, with nothing else to say. She followed Reyna, making a makeshift wall around herself. Now she had another wall, adding to the many walls she already had.

"Be careful we're you walk, princess." Reyna said, stopping her from falling off an edge of a step, "There are steps here in town."

Annabeth know that there were steps in town, she knew of steps anyway. They walked down the steps, slowly yet fast enough for Annabeth to slip at the last step. Her face met the ground, dirt entering her mouth. She pushed herself up off the ground, only to see Reyna standing there like nothing had happened. Wiping the dirt off her skirt and hands, she gave Reyna a look that asked why she didn't help. "If you want a relationship with Peruses, you will need to a tough woman." she walked away, with Annabeth following.

They walked for what seemed for an hour, more or less. The market place came into view with its abandoned tables and coins. "Why did everyone leave?" Annabeth asked, curious enough to ask.

"There were rumors that the pirates had caused the fire in Sparta," Reyna said, fingers tracing the edge of the abandoned tables, "and the people thought the rumors were true and ran away. To their families country houses I guess. Now come along I need to get myself back home."

They reached the docks after a few minutes of silence, Reyna left Annabeth before Annabeth could ask a question. The Blackjack, Annabeth thought, now I have to find the Blackjack. Boats were suiting on the waters, every boat a different name. The Blackjack was a black ship with no flag. She stood in front of it, just feeling the company of the boat. Standing on the side of the boat's edge was a man with black hair.

The man's had an odd aura; she looked at him and knew he was trouble. Black eyes, black hair, and black tattoos that ran up his neck and onto his face. A snake ran up snaked around his neck making it look like he was being strangled by a cobra. Other tattoos raked up his cheeks, ending where his coal black eyes were. "Oh," he said, throwing shivers around her, "well who do we have here?" he looked more closely and saw a princess. A whistle was thrown into the air, "The princess is here Captain!"

Then the edge of the boat surrendered to twenty or more men and one Captain.

The man with black hair and coal eyes raised his eyebrow when the Captain smiled at Annabeth.

* * *

Piper wasn't always nervous but when she was it was because of Jason. They knew each other and so did Leo and Hazel and Frank and the list go on and on. She knew that Jason was coming sometime in the present week. She didn't know he was coming on the day she was serving food.

An alliance was trying to be formed between the Romans and Greeks. The day of disaster the people had called it.

Roman soldiers on horses arrived when Piper looked out the window, which worried her. She ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Hazel?" she asked the air.

Hazel jumped out of nowhere, which just happen to be behind the counter. She scared everyone with her small figure. Her hair bounced in the bun on her head. "Yes?" she asked putting a pile of plates on the table, "I was stacking plates in the cabinets if you were wondering-"

"There are roman soldiers outside!" Piper whisper-shouted.

Hazel's gold eyes were small yet big and one sentence could make the moon look small. "Really?"

Piper nodded and then the bell rang. One was for food, two for an intruder, and three for a guest. They would go outside and pay their respects by coming outside and bowing to them or shake hands or talk or basically anything. One ring, two rings, three rings. Guests were here.

They both ran outside to the front, where the other servant girls were. Lucas raised his eyebrow at the two girls, which basically said that they were late. Romans soldiers and horses rallied up in the front. The servant boys took hold of horses' reins after the roman soldiers jumped off. One of the Romans was the Emperor in a white toga and a leather belt strapped around his waist, a gold sword put in its sheath. Piper almost made a squeaking sound in the back of her throat.

It was Jason, the blonde and blue eyed man she knew from childhood. His freckles were gone, which was the same from the last time she him which was a year ago. He hopped off his horse, giving the reins to a redheaded little boy. He had leather sandals and a leather strap across his chest to keep his toga up.

Hazel eyes got bigger than the sun when a man, who looked more Chinese then Roman, jumped off his horse. _Frank, _Piper thought, _that little Chinese baby man_. His black hair was touching his ears and his eyes were brighter then the last time Piper had seen him, which was almost thirteen years ago. Hazel and Piper bowed when the Romans entered the stairs.

"Emperor Jason, we are lucky to see you here." Lucas said, shaking Jason's hand.

Jason smiled, "I am just as lucky as you are Lucas."

Out of the corner of Piper's eyes she Jason looking at her and Frank to Hazel. She blushed at the Emperor while they entered the castle.

They ate dinner that night, while Piper brought out the food. Once Piper got to back to her room, a small thing with a small bed and small everything, she just wanted to breathe. A breath was taken from her when two hands wrapped around her stomach and collarbone. A gasp was spoken when she felt a body behind her that had the most blue she had ever in his blue eyes. "Piper," he said, breath she told herself, breath, "it's been a while."

Amity The Only Pickpocketier,

Have a good day My Beautiful and Handsome Readers.


	8. Chapter 7

**HELLLO**

**Thank YOU for the PRAYERS and everything. Please Pray for the daughter the family left behind after my friend, Caleb, HIS older sister and his mom and dad died, Her name is Brittany Vollmer. SHE is left home Alone now forever.**

**BUT NOW the here is my story. I changed the rating to M because well there will be small little sexual scenes and no I will give a full s-e-x scene ok? I just don't want to mess up on a scene like that it would just be AK-WARD. But I had to do to the fact that you will get a tiny, very tiny sip of Lemonade. OK? I just...**

**WARNING: JASPER FEELS WILL OVERWHELM YOU AND THEN FRAZEL FEELING OVER THAT ADM TEHN PERCABETH FEELS OVER THAT AND THEN boom YOU ALL GET CRUSHED. THE PERCABETH FEELS AGAIN AND THEN booom YOU THINK FOR A WHILE AND GET CRUSHED. **

**Chapter 8**

_Surely if I stand still and not move then he would go away_, Piper thought. He every opposite thing she thought. He laughed softy into her silky after she had not moved for a moment. He only tighten his grip on her when she took a deep breath, like an insect in a Venus fly trap. He kissed her neck softy as if she were a fragile china doll, which was bothering her. She could feel the leather strap, which held his sword, on the small of her back. He wanted to see her, that was all, until his emotions took over like a frenzy of piranhas on a meat.

She looked at him from over her shoulder with a look of hurt, he thought he had hurt her. Her multicolored eyes turned from hurt to love right after he started to loosen his grip on her. Both mouths, who both craved each other for years at a time, crashed into each other. Hands roamed while back fell on beds and legs tangled themselves.

Piper stopped him from removing everything craved to be removed. His mouth was red from kissing. "Wait, just," she said, tired.

"Why?" he said, face to face.

"Because..." she trailed.

"Last time I saw you we were at battle and you were taken away from me," Jason said putting his head on her cheek, smoothing out her smooth face, "the time before that, well, we were in a certain bedroom and we couldn't stop," his smiles gave her chills,"loving. I have missed you since then, even if I was forced into marriage, I have always been faithful to you. Now, please, let me," a kiss,"do what I have wanting to do for years."

"I've changed."

"You," he said gripping her to him, "Are. Still. My. Piper. "

They kissed like the first time they did, sweet, soft, yet so Roman. His toga was long gone and on the floor along her corset and skirt. Nothing keep them from loving each other.

* * *

Hazel had not seen Frank for years. They were kids when she had last seen him. It was war and they had kissed for the first time. A sweet soft kiss that handled itself like a Roman. She also remembered the first day they meant. She could still remember the day like yesterday. She looked up at her ceiling and saw darkness. She could hear Piper and Jason talking and then doing what they had alway done when they lost each other: loving each other. The darkness was swirling around her eyes, making images that looked unreal, unnatural. Her eyes clumped together like a chest dropping its lid.

_"Jason?" Hazel asked, being a curious person never hurt, "Who is that?" _

_She was thirteen and curious. She was wondering who in their right mind would bring a Chinese into the the empire. _

_Piper was holding Jason's hand. They were lovebirds, even if Piper was Greek. _

_"Yes?" Jason said, with Piper looking at Hazel in the same manner. _

_"Do you know that is?" she said pointing at the chubby Chinese boy. _

_He looked more like a baby then a boy actually. His face was chubby and, in a way of its own, handsome. His eyes were Chinese, pointing at the end. He had black hair and brown eyes that look almost black. Like Nico's. No she thought don't think about Nico. General Mars was leading the boy to the Emperor, who was his father. _

_Emperor Jupiter, or Zeus as he was known in childhood, had Jason years after Hercules. Years after his first child, Mars. He was the oldest father Hazel had ever known. He had a beard that could kill someone if he stored weapons in it. With sky blue eyes and black hair, only Hercules could come at a close second. _

_"And who is this?" Jupiter said, talking what Hazel couldn't say. _

_"This is my son," he said, surprising everyone in the room, "Frank." he told it in a stern matter like he couldn't believe it either. _

_"Frank meet my son and his friends over there," he looked at his eldest, "I will talk to you in the court yard." _

_Frank walk over to them, Jason stood and so did Piper and Hazel. Jason held out his hand. Frank shook it. "Hello." _

Something shook her out of her sleep, a breath of someone, someone who needed a shower. She wrinkled her nose. Soft lips touch hers, soft Chinese lips. A hand touched her cheek, a hand bigger then her face.

Sweet soft yet so Roman lips, Frank.

* * *

"It's bad luck to have a woman on board Captain." said black eyes.

"Another bad word about her and I will have you cleaning the bottom of this ship, Nico. No matter what." Perseus said, warning in his eyes.

Oohs came from the crowd of pirates. Some were laughing at Nico, even Annabeth snickered. Percy looked at her confused, then dismissed it.

"I will be in my room," he looked out to the sails and others things, with his hand in Annabeths.

"Are you just going to sit there Nico?" Leo asked,"What the heck were you thinking? Why did you insult her like that? She's Captains."

"I wanted to see how he would have defended her." Nico replied.

"Why?" said an upside down Charles. He was tied up in ropes because he was fixing a sail.

"The more defending he is, the more he loves her." Nico said, flicking Leo in the forehead.

They walked into a door right under the front deck. Annabeth didn't know much about ships but she knew that a the Captains room was the best room. The two door opened to a plain room with a bed and wood as walls. There was a desk full of papers and then she noticed that it was nailed to the floor and so was the bed. Now they were kissing.

"Annabeth."

"Perseus."

Kiss.

"Perseus."

Kiss.

His hand touched her. That sparked something. Chills that were sent down her back. Her back arched when he pushed her towards him. Two days together and we are already having sexual attractions, she thought.

"Perseus."

Kiss. Kiss. Long, deep kiss.

"Yes?"

Kiss. Kiss. More kisses.

"Can you do more then kiss?"

Kiss. Kiss. Bite.

"Of course."

Hands roamed down her neck. Her back was on the bed before she knew it. He was shirtless before he knew it.

They were both attracted to each other before they knew it.

* * *

The guard sent to watch Annabeth was back to the palace longer then expected. He approached Lucas while he was in his throne. "So..." Lucas trailed, in an asking manner.

"Miss Annabeth is having an intimate affair, sir." he told.

"And how do you know this? Did you, may I say," Lucas stood, "see or partake in any of this intimate affair?"

"I heard some," the guard stumbled with his words, not wanting to have to make it more unlawful then he heard it, "moaning and, well, grunting of sorts and even some screams."

"But did you see anything?" Lucas asked, almost face to face with the guard.

"Yes, I did." the guard had a family and a life ahead of him, he had no need for no head and he hoped that whoever forgives forgave for what he just lied about.

"Well then," Lucas turned back to his throne, he motioned for the guard to leave, who left quickly, "I think we might need to punish someone."

* * *

Annabeth snuffed her face into his neck. He was right there, unlike Lucas, who was gone half the time. He was the solid piece of flesh she needed. He laughed softly about something. She traced lines on his chest, which already had lines on it. There was a burning rose on the left side of his chest where his arm meant his torso. There was a wave of water on the right bottom of his abdomen, which cover half of his torso. "What is funny?" Annabeth asked.

"Nothing, Wise Girl, nothing." Perseus said.

"Seaweed Brain."

Little did she know...

**SOOOO I want you to review what you think is going to happen in the next chapter, because honestly I don't thingk you folllowers are ready for it. I might have to wait a few weeks till you are ready for the next chapter. **

**I would like you to review please. This one guest said I make her cry because of this story, do I make you cry or do you just get totally mad and then you just throw pitchforks at a house in the middle of nowhere?**

**Tell me, **

**Amity The Only Pickpocketier. **


	9. Chapter 8

**HELLO! I AM BACK! thank you for the prayers and everything! They really work! ****so my birthday was last Monday soo... I got a IPod 5 gen. YEAAYEAAYEAA. and a Barnes and noble gift card and some money and stuff. Soo yeah and I Dyed my hair Red. SO yeah .Excuse why I have been lazy is I have deiced to write an actual book. SOO... I will include a summary of the book I am trying to write in the next chapter if you want. so yeah. Enjoy. **

Chapter 8

The morning wasn't as welcoming as the evening but she could live with it. The boat rocked from the waves and he was just laying there like a rock, still and sturdy. She crawled out of bed and started to get dressed.

She put on her bodice and skirt and then "May I ask where you are going?"

She turned to see a tired Perseus on the bed with the blanket only up to waist level. "Back." she said putting on her necklace with an owl on it.

"To?"

"Where I live." she said turning around.

She heard footsteps from behind her and then a pair of arms wrapped around her. She saw in the mirror that a naked Perseus was behind her. She tiled her head upward and saw his tanned face. They kissed like two people married and then he tighten his grip on her. "I think that you are safer here." he said, not moving.

"if I don't go now," she said, taking a sheet of blanket and turning around in his grip, "he will suspect something." she tied the blanket at his waist, escaping his grip.

He laughed, a genuine chuckle. "At least let me walk you there," he said sighing, uniting the blanket.

She turned around, blushing. She didn't want to see anything, she didn't want to embarrass him. Though, she thought, he had nothing to be embarrassed about. She heard him getting dressed and then he was holding her hand. She grabbed her cloak, putting it on, and followed him, hand in hand. He opened the door, walking out, while she wonder if Lucas ever had a ship with stain glass windows. Perseus yelled, "Nico!"

Nico jumped out of the ropes, with ropes still covering his arms and legs. "Yes?" he said taking a swig of what seemed to be rum but Annabeth couldn't make it out.

"Isn't it a little early for whiskey or beer or whatever is in the jar?" Perseus questioned, eyeing the jar.

Nico walk towards Perseus and failed. He was pulled back by the ropes, and fell on his butt. "To be honest, sir," Nico said, holding up the jar and lying down, "I have no idea what is in the jar."

Perseus sighed, said something in Latin that Annabeth couldn't translate, and said "I will be gone for a while, you are in charge."

"Going to take your Madame back to her castle?" Nico was on his elbows.

"Yes now if you would-" she interrupted Perseus.

"Miss." she said, "it is Miss not Madame."

"My apologizes." Sarcasm dripped for Nico like a man out of water.

"Apology accepted." Sarcasm dripped from Annabeth like a woman out of water.

"Maybe while you two go on for days, I create a war?" Sarcasm dripped from Perseus like a prince out of water.

Perseus and Annabeth walked out of the boat, walking towards a stable, filled with horses. "Why are we here?"

"To ride a horse."

They walked to a stall with a pure black horse inside. He opened the door, hopping on the darkness of the horse and petted the black mane. Annabeth didn't question anything and hopped on the back, behind Perseus.

* * *

He knew she would freak when he slipped into her bed but he didn't expect her to snuggle her nose into his neck. He liked it actually, he liked her hair and how it was so big and curly.

He woke up before she did, with his mouth drooling. He wiped the drool off and slipped out of the the covers and her hands, not like he didn't like it. He walked quietly, as quiet as he could be, and slipped out the door. He walked back to his room, barefoot and in a toga that felt like it would slip at any time.

Hazel woke up without the big mount of flesh right next to her. She sat up and thought of eggs and how they would look good on Frank's face.

* * *

Lucas looked out his window. Even though it was early in the morning, he was up. He was always up at dawn. Now he was glad he was up.

A pure black horse came through the trees and road. Its rider had black hair and blue-green eyes. Its other rider was Annabeth. Lucas chuckles to himself and called over two guards.

"I want two guards watching Annabeth at all times," he told the two guards, "even when she is sleeping."

The two guards nodded, "Go get her, also" Lucas added, nudging the curtain so he could see the black horse, "she is outside."

The guards walked out of the room.

Lucas saw the man jump off the horse to Annabeth. He tried to kiss her but she stopped him and said something. The man looked disappointed. He put her hand on her cheek and she touched it with care. He took off on his horse moments after. The guards were at the bottom of the stairs and told Annabeth of what Lucas had said. Lucas just smiled as her small fragile face turned into a battlefield.

* * *

Piper was late for making breakfast, which left Hazel alone with the duty of making eggs. Even though they would look great on Franks face, she couldn't cook them. Only Piper could do that. Piper walk out of her room right after Hazel made two solid eggs. "I'm sorry I'm late." Piper said, entering the room.

"It's okay." Hazel's replied, pushing the eggs and cooking supplies toward Piper, "I'm going to set the table."

She walked out of the kitchen with a table cloth. She walked into the dinning room with the big mahogany table shinning in the morning light. Hazel pulled the white table cloth and whipped it across the table. She flattened out the wrinkles before going back to the kitchen. Hazel popped her head into the kitchen to see Piper and another servant girl cooking and making breakfast. She hurried across the kitchen to get the plates but saw that they were gone. She turned to Piper, "Where did the plates go?"

The other servant girl ran out to set the plates. "Claire said she would do it." Piper replied back.

Hazel put her hands under her chin, her elbows on the cutting board. "I heard you and Jason last night." she said, looking up toward Pipers downward face.

She blushed a deep scarlet. "Really?" she looked at Hazel, "where we that loud?"

"Yes," Hazel said, sighing,"you were very loud."

* * *

Annabeth was furious. She walked, fast, through the halls. The guards had to shuffle to her to catch up with her. By the time they had got to Lucas' door the guards were far behind. She opened the door and closed with a slam. "Annabeth,-" Lucas turned to her from the window.

"What do you think you are doing?!" She interrupted him. "Why are you doing this?!"

Lucas chuckles to himself, "This is for your own good," he sat down in his a chair.

"How is this for my own good?" She said, striding towards him, "How are two guards following me going to my good?"

Lucas chuckled as her hand landed on the arm of his chair, "The guards are going to tell me where you go," he traced his fingers over the veins in her hand, "Which reminds me," he started up her wrist, "Where were you last night?" His hand was glued onto her wrist.

Annabeth pulled her wrist. He had an iron grip. "I was visiting some old friends," she pulled again, this time more franticly, "I feel asleep. On accident." She pulled free. She ran for the door.

He grabbed her from behind and crushed her soul. He threw across the room, with her landing on the cold stone floor. She looked up at him with a feeling of hatred.

Annabeth felt a pang of pain on her fore head. She touched where it hurt and saw- _he made me bleed_, she thought, _he made me bleed_. She returned to her feet and ran for the door, even if it was blocked by Lucas. He grabbed her arm when she ran past, "If you tell anyone I did this," he whispered in her ear, "I will tell of your affair with the enemy and you will go back to being the useless little orphan you were before."

She walked out, feeling like the useless little orphan she used to be.

**So tell if you want a summary of the book I am trying to write and what you will think will happen in the next chapter.**

**~Amity The Only Pickpocktier**


	10. Chapter 9

**HELLO my fellow readers. it is now summer. did you know that? anyway im sorry I am not posting as often as I would but then again I did say that I was writing an actual book and I have the summary to and I will share it with you. later if you want me to. I didn't as many reviews as I did last time so please do review. I like that. **

**also warning: this chapter does contain some language and sexual contact. its way its rated M. **

**thanks for reading.**

**Chapter 9 **

Three days after the little, yet so big, fight Lucas and Annabeth had, they barley talked. They went to town and informed the people that they were safe, that the pirates wouldn't hurt them.

A day later there was a murder, a child. She was found at the gate of the town, she just a little girl, around seven. Her hair was brown, her eyes open and fierce. The person who found her was her own mother. At first Reyna didn't recognize her own daughter , she couldn't see her through the whip marks. When Reyna saw the necklace that her daughter had always wore she dropped to her feet and cradled her dead daughter in her arms. Leo heard his wife and came to her. He saw the little girl in her arms and dropped to his own knees and held both girls. Both dead and alive. A crowd had formed, watching and gasping at horror. Leo cleared the crowd. He cradled the his dead princess in his arms.

Leo carried her while Reyna just followed him. Reyna kept whimpering, while Leo looked down at he dead girl he had just known about. He carried Casanova onto to the ship and walked to Perseus' quarters and kicked the door open. Perseus was sitting at the meeting table and doing some reading. Leo gently put his daughter on the table, while Perseus shut his book and set it down. "What happened?" Perseus asked looking at Leo with sad eyes.

"Reyna. She" Leo choked, a ball of emotion in his throat, "found and I... I I." He sat down in a chair, tears running down his face.

Reyna came through the door like a zombie. She sniffled and cried. Leo came up and hugged her, crying right along with her.

Perseus didn't know what to do, he had never had something like this happen before.

He told Leo and Reyna to get ready for a burial. He grabbed a blanket, a blue silk one, and wrapped Casanova in it. Leo had stopped crying but Reyna was still going strong. Perseus told them again to get ready for a burial. Leo nodded while Reyna just looked at the wrapped dead princess and said "She loved the color blue."

Perseus went outside to find a crowd of his pirates, huddled close to his quarters. "Move back! Move your fucking asses back" he said, pushing the crowd.

"What happened?" Will asked, "We saw Leo carrying Casanova! What happened?"

"Shut up!" Perseus yelled, "Casanova died, and we need to bury her. Is anyone here a priest? Even by accident?"

The most unlikely person came forward. "Father wanted me to become a priest. Even if I didn't fully finish school I am still a priest." Nico said.

"You'll be the priest at the funeral." Perseus said, "Now get ready." Nico was pushed towards his quarters.

They, Leo and Reyna, pick the spot on the cliff. The pirates payed their respects. Reyna wasn't even dressed for the occasion but she did what she had to do. Leo held her the whole time. Charlie dug the grave and stood by it when time came. Perseus carried the girl to her grave set her gently into it. Nico said words, in many languages, and finally said "Requiescat in Pace, Casanova, Requiescat in Pace."

Rest in Peace, Casanova, Rest in Peace.

* * *

Annabeth was having the worst time of her life. She was being followed by guards, everywhere she went she had eyes on her. She didn't like that, at all. She had heard about the death, the murder of a little girl. She didn't know who it was but ealier, very early in the morning, she saw something.

The guards weren't there, neither was Lucas. Annabeth gently hopped out of bed, her feet like a mouse. She heard grunts from outside. Annabeth walked up to the window, opening a silver of curtain.

Lucas and the guards were hauling two bodies out of the courtyard. Annabeth bit her tongue, trying not to cry or scream. One of the bodies was a male and the other, Annabeth couldn't make out. She felt something, like horror. "Miss. Annabeth?" A voice said throughout her chamber.

She turned to see two new guards. "Yes?" She asked.

"We are the replacements." He said, "If you have noticed, the guards who were earlier, are gone."

She looked out the window, eyes away from the guards. Probably carrying away two, she thought, two dead bodies.

"What are looking at Miss. Annabeth?" asked the other guard. He was younger and clueless. Stay that way, she thought, stay young and clueless.

"Nothing." She replied, walking back to the bed, closing the curtain.

She went to bed, not know who they were.

Annabeth woke up to two sleeping guards, hours later. She grabbed a quill and some ink and paper. She wrote fast but she wrote to Perseus.

**_Dear Perseus, _**

**_I don't have much time so please excuse the messy handwriting. Lucas is holding me in the castle. He won't let me out. He has ordered guards to be with me the whole day and night. I can't breathe. I saw him dragging bodies last night and I hope that they weren't you. I don't know what he is planning. Please reply. _**

**_I love you,_**

**_Annabeth _**

She grabbed an envelope and put the letter in. She wrote _To: Perseus Jackson_ in the front and then closed the envelope. The door opened. "Annabeth what are you doing?" Lucas asked.

She hid the letter behind her back. "Nothing."

He had mud on his face and clothes. "You're hiding something behind your back." He walked up to her, intimating her.

She thought of something, the only thing she could think of. She pulled his face to hers. She pushed her lips to his. He was surprised at first but then he put in a rhythm. While she was in the kiss, she dropped the letter inside her traveling bag. He moaned inside their kiss, grabbing her bottom and pushing her on the desk.

She pulled away, panting. His lips were sore and he started to kiss her neck. By this time the guards were already gone. "Stop." She panted.

Lucas looked up with confusion. "Why?"

"Maybe you could," she paused, wiping off a bit of dirt on his face, "clean up."

He walked towards the door. "Of course." He paused at the door. "Wait here."

He left. Annabeth grabbed the letter from the bag and ran down to the kitchen. She stopped at the entrance, hearing Lucas voice. "How long it take to prepare a warm bath?" He asked on of the servants.

"About on hour." One of the servants replied.

Lucas grunted, "Fine." He stormed out of the entrance not bothering to look at Annabeth.

She made sure that Lucas was gone before she entered the room. "Can anyone deliver a letter to town?" She asked the whole staff.

Piper raised her hand, "I will. " she said, "I am going into town with a friend and I would be able to."

Annabeth gave it to, whispering something in her ear. Piper nodded and then the princess was gone.

* * *

Piper had her cloak on, with the letter in the pocket. Jason was waiting on his horse, he also had a cloak on. She walked up to his horse, looking up at his face. He gave her his hand and she hopped on, right in front of him. "I have to deliver a letter first." She said, "Then we can have a look at your contury house."

He laughed, letting his chest shake. He pulled on the reins and then they were off.

The stopped at the dock, which gave Piper an eerily feel. They both jumped off the horse. Piper guided them both, with their hoods up.

She finally stopped. There were two pirates at the entrance to the boat. "You can't come in, we are mourning." One pirate said.

Piper pulled out the letter. "I have a letter for Perseus Jackson from the princess."

Th pirates looked at each other, sighing and then let them both in. When the both stepped on the deck. Swords where pressed against their necks. Jason kept his hands on his sword. A man, a Spaniard, can out, his face red from tears. "What are you doing here?" He said, "WHY?!"

"I have a letter for Perseus Jackson from the princess." Piper said.

The Spaniard calmed down, just a little. "What about your companion?"

"He is here," she said, "to protect me."

She looked at Jason and he just nodded. A minute later there was a wounded pirate on the ground. Jason put his sword back in it place.

The pirate released Piper. The Spaniard reached for the letter. "I was told that I was to give this to Perseus Jackson and only Perseus Jackson." She said.

A man, the one and only Perseus Jackson, come out. He looked sad. "Yes?" He asked.

"This letter is for you, from the princess." Piper said, giving him the letter.

"I know many princesses." He said, opening the letter, "Which princess?"

"Annabeth."

He opened the letter a little faster.

* * *

Annabeth had taken too much time in the day. She promised Lucas something that they should after being wed. She couldn't do it. So after a while of deciding while Lucas took a bath, she decided to search the grounds for an servers exit that she could use in time of need. She dodged many guards and even sometimes Lucas. By the time she was done, she had already found something. She returned to bedroom to see that Lucas was nowhere to be found. Cold hands wrapped around her body. "Where were you?" He said, tighten the cold hands on her neck.

"I was walking in the forest." She said, gasping.

"You make up the most awful excuses." He said, pushing her onto the bed.

She turned her onto back on the bed, hoping it wasn't him. The man sat on her, with her in the middle of his legs. He started to undress. "What are you doing?" Annabeth asked trying to back away.

"Doing," he pushed down her arms, which Annabeth put up a fight to, "what you promised."

Her eyes were tearing up, "Please, no, please, no."

"Too late." He said, as he started to do what she promised.

**Ok so please do review. I love it when I get feedback. review, review, review, review. please. **

**~Amity The Only Pickpocketier **


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey, sorry for the long wait. its just been a long month. Please don't judge me. believe it or not but i have been working. i have been working for some extra money for myself. that's what happens here in South Dakota. I have also been working out in the mornings, very early. **

**I have been working late nights and working out early mornings. sleeping in between. i have been busy. so that is my excuse. also, the other long break i took was because a friend died, it was his birthday this month. **

**just be patient with me. if you cant be patient then i am sorry, this will happen. **

**hope you enjoy. **

**Chapter 10**

7 months later...

Annabeth had written letters to Perseus, but he only wrote a few back. After months of writing back and forth, Perseus had stopped. Piper had disappeared when the Romans left. Same with Hazel, gone without message. All connections from he outside world were gone. She still wrote letters, even though they never got through to Perseus.

Lucas had been crowned king, with her his queen. She hated it, even though they had still slept in the same bed. Lucas had made Athens the new capital. He had even let the guards, that were watching her everyday, go. That was only because she could barely run with her stomach. Her pregnant stomach.

As Lucas was king, he announced war on the pirates. When she heard the news, she almost cried in front of Lucas. She couldn't do that. She wrote a letter to Perseus warning him of the war. That was the last letter.

Someone knocked on the door, Annabeth took her time getting to the door. She opened it to the servants, four of whom where a bathtub. Bath time. "Come in, come in." Annabeth said, letting the door open.

They put down the bathtub, right in the middle of the marble floor. The five other servants poured the water into the tub, one at a time. While they poured the water; Annabeth undressed. She simply dropped her underdress and engulfed herself into the water.

She thought of the last few months, she thought about everything. At first she thought about the moment after she found put about the baby.

_"You are sure about this..this.." She stumbled with words,"baby?" _

_"Dead sure." The doctor said, packing her things,"Now, I have to go to another house call," she touched Annabeth's arm and shook a little, "Goodbye." _

_"Goodbye." Annabeth mumbled as the doctor left. _

_She sat on the chair put a hand on her stomach. She cried, sobbed. She knew who the baby's father was and she didn't like it. She would never like the fact that the father was the king. _

_The door knocked. She got off the chair, wiped her tears, and stood. Lucas walked though the door. He raised an eyebrow. _

_She sighed, fixing the wrinkles on hr dress. "What wrong with you this time?" he asked, looking at a painting with arms crossed. _

_"I'm pregnant." she whispered. _

_He looked at her, "What did you say? I can have anything fixed." he dropped his arms, "I know people." _

_"I'm pregnant." she said normally. _

_"Oh. Good." He left the room. _

_She picked at the hem of her sleeve. She opened the door and two servants followed her. "I would like to be left alone please." she turned. _

_They bowed and left her alone. _

She pulled from the water. Breathe. She breathed. She panted. The servants scurried. "No." She waved them off. "Let me be."

She breathed, a deep breath. She engulfed herself in the water. The day he announced war.

_Annabeth sat on a chair, her stomach still very small. She sat down, exhausted. The door opened. Lucas walked through, still with his military clothes on. "Annabeth," he said, taking off his jacket, "how are you today?" _

_"Fine." she mumbled. _

_"Good." he said, "In the next few weeks I will be recruiting men." _

_"Why?" she asked._

_"Because of the war." _

_"Against who?" _

_"Who else?" He said taking off his boots, "The pirates." _

_He kept on talking but Annabeth heard nothing. He was waging war with the pirates. She was itching to warning Perseus. _

_A hand touched her stomach. She looked down, Lucas. "How is he?" _

_he asked._

_She touched his hand, leading it anyway. "Perfect." _

_"Good." He kissed her forehead, "Now we have to..." _

_Once again she heard nothing. He kept on going for the rest of the night, talking about the pirates and how he was going to defeat them, to kill them. She heard nothing but yet everything. _

She pulled from the water. She waved the servants again. They seemed scared. "I'm fine, please leave me."

Almost all of the servants left, expect two. They were the two that would help her with the soap. A hand was put over her mouth. She splashed the water. The hand was not a woman's, it was a mans. It smelled like rum and the sea.

"Don't scream." The man said behind her. "We won't hurt you Madame."

Nico.

She dug her nails into the arm of the rum drinking pirate. The hissed and pulled away. She grabbed her robe and jumped out of the tub. "What are you doing here?" She hissed at him.

"Sending a message." The other pirate said. He was a tall man, with dark chocolate skin. "From the captain himself, to-"

"Perseus?" she interrupted the dark man.

"Yes, Madame. Now as I wa-" he said.

"Miss."

"Of course now as I was saying before, it is from the captain himself to the the king."

"Lucas?" She put her hand on her stomach, protectively.

"Yeah. That guy." Nico said, rubbing the place where she dug her nails into.

"What kind of message?" She asked, sitting down because of her sore ankles. She hated those ankles.

"That's where we thought you could corporate with us." the man with dark skin said.

"We need to kidnap you." Nico said, walking around, smelling her exotic perfumes, "Cap knew you would corporate." Nico looked into her closet looking at all the dresses, "He said that you wouldn't put up a fight. Not if we told you first."

He's right, she thought, he's always right. "Of course, just me get dressed."

She waddled to her closet and put on a nightgown, it was the only thing that would fit her. The two pirates were turned giving her privacy. She got the nightgown on, smoothing down the royal blue and gold wrinkles.

The two pirates made it look like a struggle while Annabeth stood on the balcony. She looked down to the two gardeners. Miranda and Lou. Miranda looked more please to fix the garden then Lou did. Annabeth sighed, she wouldn't be seeing them in a while.

"Ready to go, Miss?" Nico said, walking up next to her. He looked down on the two woman. "She looks a lot like my wife." He pointed at Miranda.

"You have a wife?" She asked with the crashing sounds behind her.

"Yeah," Nico said, "taken by the kings men because she couldn't pay her taxes. Lets go."

She followed him through the wreckage to the window.

She stopped and bent over, digging her nails into Nico's shoulder.

"I thought this would be easy." He said wincing at pain.

She held her stomach.

"Is something wrong?" asked the man with dark skin.

She gasped in pain.

"The baby," she gasped, "I think he's coming."

**Please leave reviews. i get a lot of reviews the last time. i know that this chapter is just a bit different adn it skipped loads of time but if you dont like it and leave me a nasty review then my self esteem will go down. thats not nice. **

**~Amity The Only Pickpocktier **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola! **

**Sorry bout the not writing periods i take. just happens. soo...**

**I start school in three or four weeks. so please do be patient in the school months.**

**Chapter 11**

"What?" Nico said, stepping down from the windowsill.

Annabeth put her other hand on his other shoulder, digging her nails in. "Did I not say it clearly enough?" She said with her eyes on the floor.

"Well-"Nico was cut off.

"Will you be able to travel?" The man with the dark skin asked.

She took a deep breath, "No, not while the baby will be coming."

"What are we gonna do, Beckendorf?" Nico asked him, "She has long nails."

Beckendorf ran his hands through his hair, he had no idea what to do. If they left her here Captain would be mad, very mad. If they brought her with them they baby and Annabeth could be injured. Beckendorf sighed to himself, "We are going to have to leave you here, Miss. Annabeth." They would have to face the wrath of the Captain.

She looked up at him and then exhaled with relief. She back up off Nico, who rubbed his shoulders, and sat on a chair. "How am I going to explain this?"

They shrugged, then the door knocked. Nico and Beckendorf were already gone when the servants let themselves in. "What happen Your Highness?" The accent in her voice was French. She put her hand on Annabeth's arm.

"Some pirates tried to kidnap me," she paused for the pain to pass.

"Are you doing well Your Highness?" The accent was Greek in her voice. Was she French or Greek?

The room spun, causing Annabeth to fall off her chair and land next to some and on glass. Annabeth tried get up but pain erupted in her arm. She yelped as she felt but both pains. There was a different voice that called her, men called out for her, along with frantic woman. All the voices seemed far away and distorted. She tried to lift her head and her eyes blurred while she looked at her hand, bloodly and shiny. Diamond was stuck on her hand. She tried to scream or ever cry but all she did was faint back on the floor. People were crowded around her, all of them pleading for her to stay with them.

The darkness thought otherwise. He grabbed her and kissed her just like Perseus had kissed her and she stayed in the dark, letting herself be touched on the outside.

* * *

"Hey! You two! Stop!" Nico heard the two guard before he ran.

He and Beckendorf ran to gate, which they climbed to the top and jumped down.

The guards started to shoot their guns. The bullets grazed the trees and the metal of the gate but not the two men. Nico and Beckendorf ran down the rode, hearing more guards running down the dirt path. Beckendorf stopped where they kept the horses, with Nico in tow.

The horses were gone. "Shit!" Nico kick the ground, dirt flying.

But Beckendorf was already running. Nico started to run, even faster. The guards had gotten some horses.

They ran at least one mile before going to the market. Beckendorf and Nico jumped on tables and ran into tables. They ran to the docks, right before they jumped into the green-blue water. They both knew how to swim. They hid under the dock, wriggling their feet to keep up above the water.

The guards feet bent the wood on the dock, making the wood creak. The older guard told them to check every part of the dock. The rest of the guards searched the dock, head to feet.

Something kicked Nico. "Stop kicking me." Nico whispered to Beckendorf.

"I am over here." Beckendorf whispered in the opposite direction that Nico was kicked,"How can I have touched you, let alone kicked you?"

He was also ten feet away.

Nico was pulled underwater. Something wrapped around his neck, a fin maybe. He grasped for air, only to see Beckendorf swimmingly standing there. "Help." Nico choked out before being pulled under.

Nico bobbed his head to get, struggling to get free. he had put his hand right in between the fin, giving him some leway. Not before long the killer showed his face. Her face. Nico was sure that she could have been beautiful on land but with her hair flying around her head and the red eyes, it didn't give her much.

Beckendorf, on the other hand, was getting help. He jumped on dock as soon as the guards were gone. He ran to Blackjack and panted when he got on board, he needed the breath. The rest of the crew looked at him, laughing. "Why did you run out of breath, Charlie? Get caught?"

"Nico...drowning... Under the dock...help."

Perseus was the first to respond. He got off the wheel he was sulking on and went down to Beckendorf.

"Where?" Perseus asked, Beckendorf pointed.

"A little more specific." Perseus said almost chuckling.

Beckendorf jogged behind the little group the came along to get him.

He stopped and knelt, making the group stop. "Is this the spot?" Perseus said, earning a nod from Beckendorf.

Perseus dived in, letting the others stand behind.

One minute passed, they still didn't come up.

Two minutes. Still nothing.

Three- Nico's body slapped the wood dock, making it shake.

Perseus pulled himself up. The little crew helped them both. They checked to see both wet men were alright.

They all stared at Nico's body, while it didn't move. Perseus leaning down to his heart. He didn't hear any bam of his heart.

Perseus hit the wood. Nico was his cousin, he was suppose to protect Nico. He looked at Nico, he was dead. Nico was- no Nico was coughing. Nico was getting up. Nico was puking over the dock.

Everyone let out a breath they were all holding.

Nico sat up, wiping his mouth. "What did I do?"

Perseus patted his back, letting his puke in the water again. "You died."

"Oh." Nico said like it was nothing.

Everyone knew that it was nothing to his family, it was everything.

Then the almost killer emerged from the water. Everyone only knew that because Nico stood up after scrambling away. "Your father warned you," she said towards the group, then towards Perseus. "Your father warned you, Perseus."

"Why is he warning me?" Perseus was furious.

"Athena is missing a child, she always has."

"What does Athena have to do with me? Why?"

"You know the missing child. You always have." The naiad smiled.

Grey eyes ran in Athena's family, grey intelligent eyes that blazed through life.

He panicked, Annabeth can't be. There would be a war if they found out.

"I don't know anyone who looks like Athena."

"Don't lie to me, Poseidon's boy. You know many of Athena's children. You even make love to them." She laughed, "she doesn't know, you know, that you are a demigod. She doesn't even know that she is one. One of the last Athen children. Oh what a joy. Just as the Roman rule is starting."

"What do you mean? The last of the Athen children?" Perseus was confused and furious, a murders emotions.

"Athena is going to be Minerva. For the next one hundred years, or how ever long this Roman rule is going to be, and she will have little to no children. "

"Why do you want to find all of Athena's children?"

"Not me but my payer."

"Why does your payer want to find all of the Athen children?"

"Because Athena has a new challenge for them." She disappeared into thin air.

* * *

Annabeth didn't know what had happened in the past hour or hours that she was passed out.

She tried to sit up, but her stomach hurt, it wasn't like the pains she had earlier. It was just a stomach ache. She sat up.

It was night, but her room was lit up with torches. Annabeth felt her stomach and noticed that it smaller then when she fell asleep. Then the bandages on her hands, now stinging that she woke up.

What had happened? She started to remember.

The baby was coming and she fell, landing on some glass, then black. Nothing.

She heard commotion behind the door. It made her head snap. The door creaked open. Two servants with buckets of water came in. They stopped when they saw that she was awake. One ran away, to what was Annabeth's question.

"Your Highness," she said putting the bucket down, "thank goodness your awake, we've been waiting for days-"

"How many days?"

"Well, not many days, just two. But you scared everyone in the castle."

"Where's my baby?" Annabeth asked.

The servant stood there, "If you could just wait Your highness, they have to get him for you."

Him, good. It was a boy.

She waited against the headboard. Then the door opened. A few servants followed the girl holding the bundle of the blankets.

Annebeth smiled, reaching out to the little baby like he was reaching out for something to touch. They put the little thing in her arms, telling her to support the head.

The little baby was a small baby. He had a little nose and lips. He reached up for something to touch. She gave him a finger, he opened his eyes.

Grey eyes. She was teary eyed, letting little raindrops fall onto his face. His face scrunched up, she wiped her tears on his face and hers. Then she noticed the little green specks in the grey eyes. Green. Sea green or ocean blue.

She dismissed it. He couldn't be Perseus' son. It was impossible. If he was, the little boy in her hands was dead. Lucas would kill him. She caressed his cheek.

"Annabeth?" Lucas said. She looked around, the servants were gone. It was only him, her and the little boy.

She nodded.

"I need to ask you a question."

She nodded.

"Why is his hair black?"

She looked at her little boy. You could tell that he was a boy in his features. The little nose and the eyebrows. She stopped touching his cheek. He twisted in frustration, wanting to feel his mother's touch again. Twist after twist, his hair started to stick out. Black strand after black strand.

Black and green.

Something she was regretting not to stay with.

Black and green.

Two colors she needed.

Black and green.

Two colors she had.

But they were dead.

**I hope you guys liked it. i will try to write faster and give you people the rest of the story. there's gonna be a lot more. **

**~Amity The Only Pickpocketier**


End file.
